


Detour

by FrenchRoast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Amazing Race
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing Race AU<br/>Written to fill this prompt:  I dare you to write a Rumplestiltskin/Author ship (with a side of Red Beauty if you're up to it), maybe with an exhibitionism kink?, possibly in an Amazing Race AU. As long as you can hit at least 2 of the 4 marks, I'll be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I call this pairing "Golden Book"

“Dammit!” Rumple swore as he saw the _Yield_ marker with his and Isaac’s name on it. Such a unique way of ruining an otherwise lovely view of lavender fields dotted with the occasional olive tree. The French countryside was a welcome relief after the Sahara.“I thought we were in the lead.”

“Who got ahead of us?” asked Isaac, but as they neared the _Yield_ marker, the picture answered his question. Emma and Regina. Not that they even needed the picture, because the pair could hear Regina’s laughter as she and Emma biked their way out of the lavender field.

“Those magic bitches!” Isaac raged, throwing down his bicycle and kicking it. Rumple quickly dismounted and flipped the hourglass so they wouldn’t waste any more time as they fumed over the injustice. “How’d they even get ahead?” Isaac kicked his bike once more.

“I don’t know. The other detour must have been faster than we thought. We’ve got an hour to figure out how to get back in the lead.” Rumple rested his bum on a nearby beam of wood that seemed to have once been part of a fence. “At the very least, we should use the time to rest. This leg has been brutal.”

Isaac nodded, sitting down next to Rumple. He tried to breathe in deep breaths to calm himself. He turned to Rumple. “Maybe this is okay. We haven’t had any time to really be alone or talk in days. We’ve been so focused on this game.” He placed his hand on Rumple’s thigh. Started to rub gently. Soothingly.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing…just a little leg massage, Rumple Bumple. Maybe more. We’ve got the time.”

“Are you sure this is a good time, though?” Rumple questioned…even though it felt so good to be touched that way. They hadn’t been together like that since the start of the Amazing Race. They’d agreed they didn’t want to get labeled as “that” couple. But this was the second-to-last leg. It was down to just the magic bitches, the brunettes (Ruby and Belle), the self-named Sea Bitches (Ariel and Ursula), and the two of them. “That” couple was Charming and Robin, and they’d been eliminated two legs ago.

“We have an entire hour,” Isaac reminded Rumple. His hand was now deftly, slowly stroking Rumple’s crotch, which was quickly giving Rumple’s true desire away. Feeling this, Isaac unzipped and unbuckled Rumple’s dust-covered jeans, freeing him.

“Bend over,” Isaac told him as he undid his own pants.

“No,” Rumple replied. “I have a much better idea.” He grasped Isaac by the shoulders and pulled him down, shoving his face onto the spot Isaac had been rubbing oh-so-enthusiastically seconds ago. He shivered at the sensation as he yielded to Isaac’s skillful tongue.

Nearly an hour later, they’d traded positions so many times they’d both lost count of who’d done what to whom, and Rumple, currently bent over Isaac, was pretty sure these would be the last thrusts he could muster. Then he heard the giggles.

Rumple looked up, and Belle and Ruby came into view as they rode up towards the Yield sign. The sand in the hourglass was almost gone. The looks on their faces made it clear that they had not expected to encounter this particular sight…and their abject shock made Rumple grin. Their initial discomfort was palpable, and it pleased him. Having an audience suddenly gave him renewed vigor, and Isaac yelped, unprepared for Rumple’s increased enthusiasm. 

“Sorry, dear,” Rumple whispered. “But we’ve got company, and I think we owe them a good show of it.” He continued for several more minutes, even locking eyes with Belle at one point. 

Apparently after the initial shock wore off, seeing someone else get it on did it for the two brunettes; Rumple watched as they ditched their bikes and started rolling in the lavender. Good. There was maybe another minute in the hourglass. He and Isaac would finish up and quietly move on, leaving Belle and Ruby to the lavender fields.


End file.
